


Meeting The Family

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Out, Family Dinners, Family Reunions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, bonus chapter 3 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: George takes Nicholas to meet his family, and Nicholas accidentally spills the fact that he has a boyfriend to his own family.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. A Squeeze Of The Hand

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie I don't know a ton about their families so im going off of what I know from the internet and from our conversations so if I left someone out on accident then im begging you to forgive me 
> 
> also, both of the chapter titles are Moby dick references :)

"Uh, am I supposed to dress fancy for this?" Nicholas asked, walking out of the bathroom and seeing George sprawled out on the hotel bed. The Brit was looking at something on his phone and briefly looked away to look at him instead.

"Nah, what you've got on now is fine. I'm not even going to bother to change," George answered, in a plain shirt and jeans.

"If you say so," Nicholas sighed. He walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down by George's legs, anxiously playing with the edge of his shirt.

His boyfriend picked up on this and put his phone down. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Nicholas from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Are you nervous about this?" George murmured. Nicholas nodded, inhaling shakily. He appreciated the hug, leaning back into the embrace.

"Don't be, baby. My family has been begging to meet you, they're really excited for tonight," George reassured him soothingly.

"Yeah I know, I'm just scared that they won't like me or that I'll say something stupid on accident," Nicholas confessed. He knew he was being a bit paranoid, but meeting your boyfriend's family was kind of a big deal.

George had been out to his family for a while and had told his family about Nicholas shortly after they had gotten together over the summer. On the other hand, Nicholas had yet to come out to his family. They were all kind people, and in all truthfulness he knew that they would be more than accepting when he finally told them. It was his own anxiety that had prevented him from telling them about his sexuality and about his relationship with George.

"It's insane that you think anybody could ever not love you," George said, squeezing his arm and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

Nicholas smiled and took a few deep breaths. "You're too nice, you know that?" he laughed, feeling more at ease.

"I do know it actually," George teased smugly, "now let's get going. Remember, they really want to meet you, so don't stress it too much." 

Nicholas nodded and stood up, picking up his jacket from a chair in the corner of the room and making sure he had his phone and wallet. 

They walked hand in hand out of their room and down to the ground floor. George drove the scenic route to his family's home, which Nicholas was impressed by even from the outside. It was a large house with pretty landscaping, and Nicholas couldn't help but look all around him as they walked up to the front door.

His heart was hammering in his chest when George knocked on the door, and he tried to remember what George had told him before they left. The Russell family had asked to meet him, so it's not like he was coming in unwelcome.

"Just breath," he heard his boyfriend whisper to him. Nicholas gave him a small smile and clutched his hand.

The door opened a few seconds later, and they were greeted by the sight and sound of four smiling faces excitedly all talking at once. George grinned and stepped inside, pulling Nicholas along with him. 

Standing a little awkwardly to the side, he watched as George was quickly enveloped in hugs and kissed on the forehead by both of his parents. The other two people laughed and joked around with him, and Nicholas assumed those were his siblings he had heard about.

There was something sweet about seeing George reunited with his family, all of them so eager to see him and ask him fifty different questions. It took a few minutes for anyone to even notice he was there too.

"And you must be Nicholas, it's so great to finally meet you," George's mother exclaimed, pulling him into a hug too. "My name is Alison, and this is my husband Steve," she said, and both of them shook his hand firmly.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over, it's nice to meet you guys too," Nicholas said warmly. They all seemed very friendly and welcoming, making him feel a bit silly for being so nervous about meeting them.

"So you're the guy who somehow puts up with George?" the brother asked jokingly, which earned him a pouty look from George.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend Nicky. Nicky, this is my brother Benjy and my sister Cara," George introduced them, slinging an arm around Nicholas' shoulders and beaming proudly at his brother and sister. The Canadian felt lovesick all over for George at him being proud to show him off.

"In all seriousness though, George talks about you so much over the phone. It's nice to finally put a face to all the stories," Cara said with a cheery tone.

"I hope he didn't tell you anything too embarrassing about me," Nicholas chuckled, glancing at George from the corner of his eye.

"Most of the time it's him talking about how cute he thinks you are. But trust me, there's hundreds of embarrassing things we could tell you about him," Benjy said with a smirk at George, "like the time that he thought it was a good idea to-"

George cut him off with a strained, "Hmm, I think we should show him the living room," and quickly pushed him down the hall. 

"I'll tell you later," Benjy loudly whispered to him, which made him laugh. The rest of the family followed into the beautifully decorated living room, which was right next to the kitchen where something was sitting in the oven, a sweet smell permeating throughout the rooms.

"Wow, you guys have such a beautiful home," Nicholas complimented as he sat down next to George on a loveseat. The fireplace in the room was lit, warming the atmosphere and bathing them in a soft glow.

"Oh I like him, George, don't let this one go," George's dad said as he and Alison walked into the kitchen to continue cooking dinner.

Nicholas blushed and tried not to giggle when George pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, "I'm not planning on letting him go, don't worry."

"You guys are straight up adorable," Cara said, curling up on the couch with George's brother next to her. 

They talked casually while George's parents worked in the kitchen. Nicholas answered lots of questions about himself, how he met George, his driving career, and everything else under the sun. Any of his previous anxiety dissipated as the night went on, and he enjoyed sitting down to dinner with them.

The Russell couple had cooked a tasty Italian pasta dish with a salad to go with it, and Nicholas felt grateful to have been invited.

"So Nicholas, does George treat you well?" Steve asked over the dinner table. 

"Oh yes, I really couldn't be happier than I am with him," Nicholas answered with a smile. George gripped his hand under the table, and Nicholas could have melted when he affectionately squeezed his hand.

"Not to sound sappy in front of a crowd, but Nicky is quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to me," George added on, eyes shining as he glanced at his boyfriend.

"I'm so glad he has you, you've really had such a great effect on his life," Alice sighed, "I hope you guys get married."

George and Nicholas both flushed and tried to stutter out a response, slightly abashed at the mention of marriage.

"Mum don't overwhelm them, they've not even been together a year," Cara chided with a look in Alice's direction.

"Oh I know, I know, I was just _saying_ ," George's mother defended, and George did his best to wrap up that part of the conversation. Unfortunately for Nicholas, it wasn't any less mortifying in his opinion.

"You know, if it weren't for my habit of taking shirtless photos, Nicky might have never even realized how much he liked me," George said, leaning over to kiss his cheek and lay his head on his shoulder.

Nicholas looked down at the table with wide eyes. It was true, looking at George's half naked photos had definitely helped him become aware of his feelings, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about it at the dinner table during the first time he ever met the entirety of the Russell family.

"...no comment," he politely said after a moment.

Both Benjy and Cara laughed, with the former jokingly saying, "well you're really irritating, George, so it's just a miracle in general that you've found and kept a boyfriend."

The rest of the evening passed quickly, with Nicholas enjoying getting to know George's family and hearing stories about George's childhood, especially the comedic ones that came from his siblings. He even got to see George's childhood bedroom, which he thought was absolutely adorable even if George sheepishly crossed his arms and looked mostly at the ground the entire time.

When it came time for them to leave, there were many hugs and Nicholas was told he was always welcome to come visit again. He fondly watched George say goodbye, and they both waved as they walked out the front door and down the sidewalk.

Once the door was closed and they were alone with each other, Nicholas let out a breath and grinned from ear to ear. He truly felt like he had been welcomed into the family.

"Did it go better than you thought it would babe?" George asked as they began the drive back.

"Yeah, they were all so nice. I really liked talking to everyone," Nicholas hummed, resting his eyes and leaning back in the seat. It was fairly late, with the stars twinkling above them in the night sky.

"I told you there was nothing for you to worry about! I'm glad you enjoyed it though," George laughed.

Both of them changed into sleepwear and collapsed into the bed the moment they got back to their hotel. Nicholas turned the light off, and pulled the sheets over them. George shuffled closer to him and tucked himself into Nicholas' side, laying his head on his chest as Nicholas put his arm around him, tangling their legs together beneath the sheets.

The warmth from George's body pressed against his made Nicholas feel drowsy and at home, and he nuzzled at the top of George's head as he felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"I love you, Nicky," he heard George whisper.

"I love you too."


	2. The Sermon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao I used the phrase 'the full nine yards' in here.,..do people even still say that anywhere in the world?? I have no idea. I don't think I've heard anyone say that in years.

A few days after having dinner with George's family, Nicholas left England to visit his own family. Although he was reluctant to leave his boyfriend, he was excited to see his own family for a little while.

He broke out into a smile when he saw his parents and siblings waiting for him at the airport, and he wearily embraced all of them, feeling jet lagged and ready to take a nap. It was nice to be home, and the first thing Nicholas did when they arrived at the house was dump his suitcase on the floor and fall asleep on top of his bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

His mother came to wake him up later in the evening. They had just ordered a pizza for dinner, which was absolutely fine by Nicholas. He sat down in between his brothers at the dinner table, and settled into an easy catching-up conversation with his family.

Things went perfectly normal at first: his parents asked how he was doing, his sister made a joke or two, his brothers poked fun at him and wanted to hear stories from the track. 

Nicholas absolutely loved his family. They were all very close and he treasured them close to his heart. How much he loved and appreciated them made him feel guilty occasionally for not being open about his relationship.

In fact, he had lied about having a girlfriend. When he got with George, his story to his family was that he had met a girl who he was now going out with. Naturally, he described her exactly like George: tall, slim, short blonde hair, funny and friendly. 

Deep down he knew he would have to be honest with them someday, and truthfully, he was planning to talk to his parents about it sometime during his winter break visit. Nicholas would feel more comfortable telling his parents privately and then telling his brothers and sisters, and that was how he wanted things to go.

Of course, that was not how things ended up going, because that would be too easy.

It started with a fairly regular question.

"You were in London for a few days before you came here, right? How was that?" his mother asked. 

Nicholas felt a warm feeling in his chest as he thought about George and how much he had enjoyed spending time with him, and the fun evening he had with the entire family. 

Maybe it was his subconscious telling him to just get it over with, or maybe he was just too wrapped up in his thoughts of George to remember to think before he answered, but that was when he screwed up and accidentally jumped into the deep end.

"It was lovely. My boyfriend took me there and it was a lot of fun," he answered with a blissful smile on his face. 

Less than a millisecond later, Nicholas realized his mistake and slapped a hand over his mouth, dropping his napkin on the floor. He froze, and five pairs of eyes stared inquisitively at him.

Silence echoed throughout the room. He trembled, internally screaming at himself and not sure what to say next.

"Your...boyfriend?" his father gently coaxed. It wasn't like Nicholas was expecting them to be unsupportive or freak out, but this was not how he wanted to have this conversation.

"Wait I thought you were dating that girl Georgia?" Michael, his brother, chimed in, looking at Nicholas in confusion.

"Um," was all he could choke out, suddenly feeling like he was about to be sick. Laying beside his chair was Kenos, the fluffy family dog. Kenzo seemed to sense his discomfort and stood up, laying his head in Nicholas' lap.

He swallowed and reached down to pat Kenzo's head, waiting for somebody else to talk.

"Honey, you can tell us anything. I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now, but we're your family and we're here for you, okay?" his mother said calmly. She reached across the table to take his hand that wasn't tangled in Kenzo's curly fur.

"I was going to tell you eventually. I didn't even know I was attracted to men too and I didn't know how to bring it up since people would keep on asking me if I had a girlfriend yet," he admitted, his eyes watering with embarrassment and being overwhelmed.

"That's alright, Nicky, the important thing is that we're talking about it now," his father said, giving him a reassuring smile, "would you mind telling us about your boyfriend?"

Nicholas took a deep breath and nodded. He was already in this weird scenario, might as well get it over with and go the full nine yards.

"Well, I'm not dating a girl named Georgia, I am dating a boy named George," Nicholas began softly.

"Your teammate?" Soph asked eagerly, to which he nodded in response.

"Um, yeah. We became friends pretty quickly, and we both just felt drawn to each other. It was a bit confusing for me at first to come to terms with being attracted to a guy for the first time, but I'm comfortable with my bisexuality now and we've been dating since the beginning of the summer," Nicholas breathed out. 

His entire family was listening eagerly, smiling and nodding supportively. A couple of tears fell down his cheeks from being put on the spot and for wishing he had just told them when he and George first got together.

Before he knew what was happening, his parents and siblings were all around him, embracing him tightly and murmuring words of love and support, and Nicholas squeezed his eyes shut and embraced them back. 

He was grateful to have such a wonderful family, and he was very happy that they seemed eager to learn about George and their relationship.

After dinner, he curled up on his bed with Kenzo cuddling with him, wanting to have a few quiet moments to process what had happened at the dinner table.

Overall, he was glad to have gotten it over with. A little part of him still wished that it had happened under different circumstances, where he had told them intentionally, not accidentally blurting it out.

His mother came into the room and sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Nicky, thank you for being honest with us tonight. I hope you know that we love and support you so, so much, and that we are more than excited to hear about George and hopefully meet him someday," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Thanks, mom. I love you guys too," Nicholas replied, reaching over to hold her hand for a moment.

As he was preparing to go to bed, Nicholas picked up his phone and called George, even though he knew it was late for the Brit.

"Hey, how'd the flight go today?" George yawned over the phone. Nicholas hoped he hadn't woken him up.

"The flight was just fine. Um, I accidentally came out to my entire family at dinner though," he said, clenching his teeth as he waited for his boyfriend to react.

"Oh my god Nicky, did it go okay? What did they say?" George asked in a hurry. Any traces of dreariness had disappeared from his voice.

"Well I was really overwhelmed and nervous at first. The crazy thing is that I was planning to tell them while I was here anyways, I just ended up doing it way earlier than I was hoping to. They were very kind and excited though, and they wanted to know all about you and how we got together," Nicholas explained, lying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"That's great Nicky, I'm glad you were able to get that off your chest. I miss you, baby, I wish you were here to hold me," George sighed, and Nicholas felt an ache in his heart.

"I've only been gone a day," he teased, although he missed George too.

"What can I say? I just can't live without you," his boyfriend responded sweetly.

"Aw, I miss you too, sugar. I can't wait to see you again," he murmured, knowing that the usage of the nickname always had George blushing.

"I love you, Nicky," George cooed fondly.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon :)


	3. Knights and Squires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah gonna be honest the title of this chapter was a placeholder until I figured out something better and that never happened ❤️ but alas, here we are back for a third and final chapter!

It had been a rather slow and lazy day for Nicholas, with him spending most of it on the couch with a book or watching television. Given how hectic his life was most of the time, he was perfectly content to spend a day doing just about nothing. His family had given him some trouble for simply sitting around but he waved it off. Nicholas hadn't even bothered to put in contacts, instead opting to wear his glasses.

The only thing that had bothered him even remotely was the fact that he hadn't heard much from George. He figured he was just busy; it wouldn't be the first time George hadn't been able to text him much due to having a full schedule. 

Nicholas was on the verge of falling asleep on the couch with Kenzo in his lap when the doorbell rang. He fixed his glasses and sat up, turning to his sister and asking, "is someone expecting a delivery or something?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it's a polite robbery," Soph shrugged from where she sat in an armchair, looking at something on her phone. He gave her a weird look before getting up and stretching. Kenzo followed him over to the door.

"I look like shit so hopefully it's nobody too important," he joked. The dog sat down and excitedly wagged his tail as Nicholas opened the door.

When Nicholas saw who was standing on the front porch, he first thought that he was hallucinating or had already fallen asleep and was dreaming. His second thought was that maybe he should have shaved or at least put his contacts in so that he didn't look like he had done absolutely nothing the whole day.

There in front of him, with a charming smile and a suitcase in hand, was George.

"...you're..here?" he choked out dumbly. 

George laughed and stepped into the house, setting his suitcase down and throwing his arms around Nicholas. It took a moment for him to realize that yes, his boyfriend was actually here in his arms, and he immediately pulled George into a kiss, kicking the door shut behind him. Kenzo yipped and barked excitedly and pawed at George's leg when they pulled apart.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining," Nicholas asked. He stroked George's cheek with one hand and held his waist with the other. The Brit's cheeks were slightly flushed from the cool air outside and he smiled at how surprised Nicholas was.

"I thought I'd drop by and pay you a visit. You did say your family wanted to know about me," George answered, leaning against him, "that's why I wasn't able to text you."

As much as Nicholas was happy to see George, he felt a little nervous about introducing him to his family. It was only recently that he had even come out to his family and revealed that he had a boyfriend, not a girlfriend, and he got the feeling that he was going to be overwhelmed by all the questions and fawning that his family was bound to do. 

George seemed to be aware of his anxiety and asked, "hey, did I come at a bad time? I can always find a hotel nearby if me staying here would be too much."

"Oh, no it's fine. I guess I'm just overthinking things. Come on in, my parents are asleep right now but you can meet my siblings," Nicholas yawned. He momentarily took off his glasses to rub at his tired eyes.

When they turned around, he was surprised to see Soph already standing there, her arms crossed and the biggest grin on her face.

“Uh, how long were you standing there?” he asked sheepishly.

“The whole time. Anyways, I take it you're George?" she laughed. George nodded and waved, bending down to retrieve his dropped suitcase.

"I'm Soph, incredibly nice to meet you! I thought Nicholas was never going to introduce us to somebody special,” Soph said, looking George up and down inquisitively.

"It's lovely to meet you too," George laughed. He shook her hand and looked down when Kenzo yapped loudly and nosed at his leg.

"Who's this little guy?" George asked, crouching down to scratch the fluffy head and let the dog lick his hand. 

Nicholas smiled at the sight and said, "that's our dog Kenzo. He's a real friendly guy and a great judge of character, so if he loves you, then that must mean you're a very special person."

He led George through the house, stopping to show him his bedroom and let George put his luggage down. Then he took him to each of his brothers rooms, where the two of them were still awake and messing around online. They were surprised to have a guest that late at night but were excited when Nicholas introduced him to his boyfriend, who had been a popular topic of conversation in the weeks since his coming out.

As it was late at night, Nicholas dragged George back into his bedroom after talking to his brothers for a few minutes and changed into soft clothes to sleep in. It was nice to go to sleep with George beside him, even if it was also not how he had expected to end the day.

* * *

The peacefulness of getting to sleep with his arms around George was disturbed the next morning by his mother barging into the room and reprimanding him for not waking her up when their guest arrived.

Nicholas sat up immediately in bed and rubbed his eyes, barely avoiding hitting George with his elbow. 

"Why didn't you come get your father and I? That just makes us look like bad hosts, and you could have introduced us to your boyfriend instead of making him and us wait until the net day," she exclaimed.

"I didn't know he was coming, and I figured you would be mad if we woke you up," Nicholas sighed. George sat up beside him, and Nicholas was thankful that they were both at least wearing a shirt. 

"Hello Mrs. Latifi. I'm so sorry for getting here so late at night, I was supposed to get here around noon yesterday but my flight kept getting pushed back," George greeted with a friendly smile. He was charming, as he always was, and Nicholas got the feeling that he was going to be scolded for not telling his family about their relationship sooner once more.

The look on his mother's face softened instantly and she clasped her hands together and tilted her head ever so slightly, beaming down at them. "That's alright honey, you're Nicky's boyfriend so our home is your home too, any time of the day," she said welcomingly, "is there anything you'd like for breakfast, George? I could make some pancakes for you two."

"Yes, thank you, that sounds lovely," George answered, taking Nicholas' hand into his own.

"Alright, give me just a few minutes," his mother said with a smile. She left the room and let the door fall shut behind her, and Nicholas groaned and flopped back onto the pillow the second she was out of sight.

George frowned and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Are you alright?" he murmured, stroking Nicholas' cheek with the back of his hand. Nicholas closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into his touch.

"Yeah, just not thrilled for how excited my family will be today. Don't be surprised if they ask you question the entire day, it was like a press conference when I accidentally came out and told them about you except I couldn't get out of it since it was in my own home," Nicholas warned him.

He ran one hand through George's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, letting himself relax against the feeling of George's warm body against him. As much as he wanted to keep kissing him, he remembered that the door was still very much unlocked, meaning that anyone could come into the room like his mother had done. Nobody needed to see him kissing George in bed quite yet.

"Come on, let's get dressed. And remember, you're probably not going to have a single moment today where people aren't trying to talk to you," Nicholas said. George laughed and said he'd do his best to answer everything.

They got out of bed and pulled on their clothes before wandering into the kitchen and dining room, where his siblings and parents sat the table, eating a batch of freshly made pancakes. Two plates sat next to each other for them, and Nicholas took a breath and sat down, George joining him.

"Hello George, I'm Micheal. Lovely to have you here with us for a while," his father said, reaching across the table to shake George's hand.

"Thank you for letting me stay on short notice. It's wonderful to meet you all. Nicky met my family and I figured I should meet his," George said, nudging Nicholas with his elbow.

They all ate breakfast together, and everybody was eager to talk to George as he had expected them to be. Much of their questions were about George's life and upbringing, but of course there were some about him and Nicholas, mostly from his parents and his sister, who seemed most excited out of everyone to meet him. Nicholas himself was happy to sit back and let George do most of the talking. 

"How long have you guys been together?" his father asked, setting his knife and fork down on his empty plate.

"Around seven months now. Your son is the cutest thing in the world in my opinion though, so I hope we'll be together for much longer than that," George said fondly, smiling over at him. Nicholas tried not to blush too much. He wanted to hold George's hand but he felt self conscious about acting like a couple with all the attention on them.

"Aww, what was your first date like?" Soph cooed.

"We went to some little restaurant after a race weekend. Nicholas nearly spilled a glass of wine all over himself because he was nervous, which I personally thought was one of the funniest things I had seen in a while," George recalled, trying not to laugh at the memory.

Nicholas was somewhat embarrassed by remembering how stressed out he had been about their first date, but he enjoyed looking back on their relationship.

The rest of the day went by much the same. They all stayed at home because of a constant rainstorm, and spent most of their time all seated together in the living room, George remaining the center of attention and gracefully telling stories and answering questions. 

Nicholas found himself becoming more at ease and enjoyed seeing how much his boyfriend got along with his family. His parents took a liking to him very quick, evident by the amount of times they told George he could stay for as long as he liked. Soph stuck by George's side for a while and chatted nonstop with him, which Nicholas would have found adorable if it weren't for the fact that she occasionally told him embarrassing stories about Nicholas.

His two brothers got along with George well. They didn't ask as many sappy relationship questions as Soph and his parents did, instead asking about his interests and roping him into playing games with them for a while. Nicholas himself hung around George too, mostly because he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend but also because he wanted to make sure his family wouldn't overwhelm the Brit. 

Kenzo loved George as if he had known him his whole life. The dog never ceased wagging his tail and would paw at George until he patted his head or threw a toy for him. Nicholas thought his heart was going to overflow when Kenzo jumped up onto the couch with them at one point and put his head on George's lap, dozing off after a few minutes.

Despite his initial anxiety, he was glad to see that George fit right into the family. He had a feeling that George was going to be in his life for good, and him being a part of the family was important to Nicholas. 

A small part of him still felt nervous about holding George's hand or kissing him in front of everybody. He knew that nobody would mind, given how supportive and enthusiastic they were about their relationship. The idea of showing affection in front of his family just made him uncomfortable for some reason. His mother seemed to catch onto this, noticing how he tensed up whenever George cuddled into his side or put an arm around him.

"Nicholas, will you come help me in the kitchen?" she asked in the evening. He nodded and stood up to follow her, leaving George with his siblings who were arguing over a movie to watch.

While the two of them began preparing dinner, his mother quietly said to him, "you know, you don't have to be worried about doing couple stuff with him in front of us. We're not going to freak out if you hold his hand or something."

"What?" Nicholas stammered out as he set a pot of water to boil on the stove.

"You seem very afraid to interact with George. Nobody's judging you guys, don't feel like you have to act any differently around us," she reassured him gently.

Nicholas was quiet for a few seconds before letting out a shaky breath and saying, "I know. Things have just been moving really quickly recently and I guess I'm still getting used to you guys knowing about this part of me."

His mother smiled and pulled him into a warm hug, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

"We're all here for you, Nicky, don't you ever forget that," she whispered. Nicholas nodded and smiled a bit tearfully. He couldn't have asked for a better family or a better partner than George.

The rest of the night passed quickly, with everybody sitting down to a nice pasta dinner an hour later. Things had calmed down a bit since the beginning of the day, casual conversations taking place instead of asking George a hundred questions a minute. He even felt courageous enough to kiss George on the cheek when he sat down next to him for dinner, which earned a small smile from his mother. 

George and Nicholas stayed together in the living room after his parents and siblings had gone to bed. It was much quieter now, the two of them snuggled on the couch with Kenzo on the ground beside them. George was laying on top of Nicholas with his head resting on his chest, and Nicholas affectionately wrapped his arms around George, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Your family is very nice. You were right, they definitely were very eager to meet me," George murmured, closing his eyes and nuzzling at his neck.

"They all loved you. You're definitely part of the family now," Nicholas hummed. He absentmindedly played with George's hair.

"That's more than okay with me," George whispered.

Nicholas smiled blissfully and squeezed George tightly, placing another kiss on his hair. They were both on the verge of falling asleep on the couch, but that was fine with him. All that mattered to him was that George was with him and fit right into the family.

"I love you, Nicky," George said quietly. 

"I love you too, sugar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk lol this was really hard to write for some reason, the amount of times I opened the document and stared at it, wrote one sentence, and then closed it out of frustration is insane :0


End file.
